


Silver and Exact

by ZombieJesus



Series: Caged Hearts [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A wild feel appears, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Dominance, L knows, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut and Feels, Submission, Teasing, and is all about it, lawlight, light is kira, plots and schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: In this sequel to 'Prey to Me,' Light and L have a new understanding but must go back to Kira HQ and pretend nothing has changed while somehow resolving the Kira case.





	Silver and Exact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasiphae_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasiphae_0/gifts).



It was the middle of the night and Light was driving them both back to the Kira HQ skyscraper, L’s head in his lap as he navigated the backroads back ‘home.’ Neon reflections blurred in the soft rain hitting the windshield, and the _swish swish_ of the wiper blades set a soothing, predictable background noise. _I truly have everything now. It will be our world, L, yours and mine._ He stroked L’s silky black hair, smiling as L scooted closer, his long fingers playing with the leather collar Light had given him. “Don’t pout. It won’t be all the time, L. As soon as we’re alone it’s going right back on.”

 

L let out a little growl of annoyance but turned his face to kiss Light’s leg softly. “I know it would present...issues if the team saw me in it. But I don’t want to take it off.” Every moment of the past week was branded into his mind and soul, all the realizations that he and Light had shared, of what it had finally taken to break both their hearts and make them anew. The collar was the very symbol of that submission and release, of his trust and devotion to Light. Taking it off just felt so _wrong,_ his neck would feel bare and naked without it. His fingers clenched around it, feeling a wave of panic at its future absence. “I could probably wear a scarf or something. Hide it.”

 

Light took his eyes off the wet road just long enough to smile down at the adorable sulk on L’s face. “We’re going to have a hard enough time explaining where we’ve both been the past week without having to _also_ explain why you’ve decided to make a new fashion statement.” He laughed quietly at that mental image. “It must appear like nothing between us has changed.”

 

L giggled at that, stroking the leather some more. _A new kind of challenge, and Light’s right._ “I doubt they’d believe the truth either. But the team is used to accepting my decisions without explanation, even if they don’t understand them. Watari knows I’ve gone my own way before, chasing some new lead. Although I usually warn him about it.”

 

Light snorted at that. “I _did_ warn him. I hacked your phone and sent him a message from it that you and I would be gone for a week to investigate a lead. He wanted more details but…” He shrugged, pointing to the car’s glove box where L’s phone was. “I turned it off after that, in case he tried to track us.” Light had let his father know too, giving the excuse that L needed his help.

 

L sat up and got his phone from the glove box, turning it on now that they were nearly back at the skyscraper. “Hmmm. Watari tried to get in touch a few times.” He texted Watari with one hand, _‘On our way back, nearly there. Trust you managed without me for a week.’_ His other hand found Light’s, holding it like an anchor. _How in the hell will I be able to focus on the case now?_ Quietly, “I need to get out of this case altogether.”

 

Higuchi had died just before they’d left, and L’s next move was going to be to test the 13-day rule in the death note. But clearly, that wasn’t going to happen now. He had to get both Light and Misa in the clear and keep their promise to Rem.

But Light had already planned for this. In his mind, the timing was perfect and they had a convenient head to offer up to Interpol now; L could bow out and close the case. Light brought L’s hand to his lips, kissing it. There was the matter of all the names that L had written earlier, but those had been written in Higuchi’s death note that Light had brought with them. He’d already taken the liberty of tearing that page out and rewriting each name in a mimic of Higuchi's handwriting, with (what would have been to him) a date set in the future.

 

“The case can’t go on without a suspect.” Light’s face was illuminated in the shimmering neon lights as they passed through the city. “As far as anyone knows, Kira is dead.”

 

“Kira _is_ dead.” L gave him a wry smile, moving to crouch in the car seat. Facing forward, whispering dreamily into the storm, “Long live Kira.”

 

\--------

 

As expected, Watari was there waiting for them as they pulled into the underground parking lot, a stoic frown on his face as he stood at attention. Light had already unlocked the small padlock on L’s collar, now safely tucked in the bottom of the weekend bag he’d brought. He whispered to L as they parked, “Remember. _Nothing’s_ changed.”

 

L stared forward, hands on his knees, but gave him a tiny nod.

 

Watari bustled around to L’s side of the car, speaking up immediately when L hopped out nonchalantly. “Sir, might I inquire as to where you’ve been all this time?” He shot Light an odd look but was too relieved to wait to speak. “I attempted to contact you but your phone was off.”

 

L slung his own backpack over his shoulder, walking towards the elevator as he spoke to Watari hurrying along at his side. “I believe I informed you I’d be looking into a lead. I needed Light-kun’s help and he was gracious enough to assist.”

 

Light smiled internally at L’s cool, unruffled demeanor, but kept his face a placid blank.

 

The elevator arrived and Light and L stepped inside, Watari coming in as well. Watari was peering at both of them hard, “And…?”

 

L pressed a thumb to his lip, wide eyes watching the digital display rise in floors. “Unfortunately it seemed to be a dead end.” Watari was about to ask more questions, but L raised his hand. “Please wait for tomorrow. I find I’m somewhat tired and wish to go to bed.” _I wish to be alone with Light._

 

Watari nodded reluctantly but seemed appeased that L was safe and nothing was amiss, that perhaps this really was just another one of the detective’s odd stunts. “Very well sir.” When the elevator doors opened, he stepped aside and gave L a nod, staying inside.

 

L turned to Light when they were alone in the hallway, knowing that even here there were cameras and he had to be extremely careful. If they still had the handcuffs, it would have been easy to be able to sleep in the same room, but L had removed them after Higuchi was killed. However, L’s suite still had an adjoining door with Light’s (locked from his side), and he’d never been more grateful for that small foresight as he was now. “Good night, Light-kun. Thank you for your _assistance_ this past week.” With that, he turned on his heel and slouched to the door of his room, going inside and shutting it behind him. _Now to turn off the cameras in Light’s room._

 

Light bit the inside of his mouth to keep from grinning, going inside his own room and placing his bag on the sofa. _I know I’m still being recorded in here, and I know you’re going to do something about that._ Opening his bag, he took two things out and furtively slipped them into his pocket, then went to sit in the large armchair facing the door connecting his room with L’s. He lounged with a foot upon his knee, and it was only a minute or two before he heard a soft knock at his door. “Come in.”

 

The door opened slowly and L was there, staring at him unblinking and imploring as he shut the door behind him. “I turned off the cameras….”

 

Light smirked at the difference between L just a moment ago and now. He hadn’t had any real worries about that, but still, it was nice to be right. He beckoned L forward a few paces, then held his hand to stop him. With authority, “Clothes.”

 

L’s breathing sped as he quickly shucked off his white t-shirt and baggy jeans, standing naked and already half-hard in front of Light. When Light motioned to the ground, L dropped to his knees immediately, his pale chest becoming flushed. His fingers traced his bare neck, and it was obvious what he wanted. _No one’s looking now, nobody but us._

 

Light smiled, beckoning him to crawl forward to him. When L was crouching at his feet, he stroked L’s cheek gently. “You want it back on, don’t you? And then you want something else.”

 

L’s erection throbbed at that and he leaned his face into Kira’s touch, nodding. “Please, kami.”

 

Light pulled the collar from his pocket, humming with satisfaction as L’s pupils dilated at the sight of it. He opened it and held it out, letting L lean his neck into it for Light to fasten and lock. He pet L’s hair when it was back in place. “There. Is that better?”

 

L let out a shuddering breath, immediately touching the collar and smiling. “Yes, much better.” He scooted forward and laid his head on Light’s lap, reaching up to encircle his waist as Light continued to stroke his hair. His voice was soft and relaxed, “It’s going to be terrible trying to act normally in front of the team. Are you _sure_ I can’t just hide it somehow?”

 

Light loved that L had gotten so attached to the symbol in such short order, but they absolutely could not take the chance. “I already said _no,_  L.”

 

“Please, kami...don’t make me.” L looked up at him with a mischievous expression, knowing he was likely pushing his luck badly, but that maybe something fun would happen as a result of it. _I know you like it when I push you._ A little whisper, “Maybe I’ll just run back to my room now and lock the door before you can take it away. Wear it tomorrow anyway.”

 

Light’s eyes went wide with that, but he knew what L was doing. _Being a little brat so I will make him._ L’s playful defiance was making Light excited, a noticeable bulge starting to form in his pants that L was now staring at with a finger dangling from his lip. He gave L a look of warning, a single eyebrow raised, “Are you defying me already, L?” He clenched his fingers in L’s hair, making their eyes meet again. “Don’t think I can’t have that cage brought back here if you need a little more time in it. But it’s going to be awfully inconvenient to keep having to explain your absences.”

 

L gasped excitedly at that, squirming under Light’s grasp. “No...not defying you, kami.” He looked back down at Light’s lap, eyes flicking up again as he trailed long fingers towards what he wanted to touch. Voice lower, “But I wouldn’t mind the cage.”

 

Light snorted, “That’s good. Because while I forbid you to wear the collar, you _will_ be wearing something else in its place. Something no one else will see.” He didn’t stop L’s fingers as they started to brush up and down his clothed erection, exhaling a hiss as they moved faster. “Would _you_ like to see it?” As soon as Light’s fingers untangled from L’s hair, L was between his legs, nodding eagerly as he bent to mouth over his cock. Light batted L’s hands away from his pants zipper, making L’s brow furrow as he whined at the denial. “Patience. Let me show you first.”

 

L leaned back reluctantly, nibbling a finger as he looked with curiosity at what Light pulled from his pocket. It was a leather and chrome contraption with a small lock, but it was molded like…L gasped behind his finger when he understood, his hand moving to stroke himself as he continued to stare. The idea of Light _caging_ him in some way would only constantly remind him of everything that had happened, but also put him completely at Light’s mercy without anyone else having a clue about it. It was delicious and sneaky--his two favorite things! He moaned low as he looked back to Light, “Please, Kira, put it on me.”

 

Light leaned to drop his chin in his hand as he looked down between L’s legs. _He likes the idea of it now, but wait until he wears it all day tomorrow._ “Well, I’m afraid that would be impossible with the _state_ you’re in now.” _I can’t put it on your while you’re hard._ He giggled at that and at how his direct gaze was most certainly not making L any less hard.

 

L pouted, his blissful smile pulling down at the corners slightly.

 

“But maybe I can do something about that.” Light leaned down further to capture L’s lips in a brief kiss, having to hold the man back when he tried to grab at him for more. Light pulled back with another look of warning, placing the cock cage on the nightstand beside him. “L...are you even going to be able to control yourself tomorrow?” It would be an interesting test to watch L interact with the task force tomorrow, defusing the entire Kira case while bound in this device and Light’s spell.

 

“Yes…” L blushed, licking his lips nervously because he was only _mostly_ sure he could. _I want you so badly._ “Probably.” _Touch me!_

 

Light rolled his eyes but he was very much looking forward to L trying to do that tomorrow. “Undress me then.” He sat back as L’s deft fingers quickly undid his shoelaces, removing his shoes and all the rest of his clothing. He sat up slightly to help L pull his pants and boxers away, finally sitting there as naked as L, his cock resting heavy on his stomach. _Make him wait a little more._ “Now go get my pajamas.” He pointed to the dresser, trying not to react at the disappointed look on L’s face.

 

L huffed but crawled over to the dresser, rummaging around in the bottom drawer before putting the pajamas on his head and crawling back to Light. Looking up between two dangling pants legs, “You don’t _have_ to wear them. I thought you were going to help me with my...problem.”

 

Light smiled down at him, taking the clothes from his head and tossing them on the bed. L could be so weirdly adorable sometimes without even realizing it. He stood up, reaching down to finger L’s collar. “You look so beautiful like this. It really is a shame you can’t wear it, but we have to be safe for now. _”_ Hooking a finger in it, he stepped back towards the bed, pulling L to crawl along too. He released it and climbed into the bed, watching to see what L would do.

 

L bit his lip, desperately wanting to climb into the bed with Light, but he hadn’t been invited to. He shuffled as close as he could get and plopped his chin on the edge of it. Whining in a low voice, “My _problem_ kami. Please.” He pressed his erection against the bed and softly humped it, miserable that Light was so close and not touching him.

 

“So demanding.” Light scooted over and patted the space beside him, holding the covers open as L scrambled inside right away. “Didn’t you get enough earlier?”

 

“Never.” L pressed his body close to Light’s, panting hard as Light’s hands were finally touching his skin. He yelped happily when Light pulled him into a kiss, melting into Light’s arms and pushing his erection against his hip to get any kind of stimulation. His own hands were all over Light’s smooth and defined body, fingertips mapping perfection and coalescing on the hot flesh between his legs. The deeper Light kissed him, the more he was floating, but a sharp edge of need made him writhe against the younger man’s body and stroke Light in earnest. He moaned into their kiss when he felt Light’s fingers encircle him too, reluctantly breaking the kiss. A low whisper, “Please fuck me….” He looked up at Light, wanting to be one with him again, wanting nothing more than that.

 

Light nodded, smoothing the wild hair from L’s eyes to savor the emotion there for a moment. He stroked his cheek and then sat up to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand, flicking it open with a thumb. He squirted some on his fingers, then held them low on the bed, pointing up. “You better prepare yourself for me, first. I won’t be gentle tonight.” He smiled, the implication clear what L should do.

 

L’s breathing sped as he sat up and moved over Light’s slick fingers, lowering himself slowly with a shuddering exhale of “Yes…” He slid down on them, gyrating his hips a few times before starting to bounce, fucking himself as Light pushing upwards to meet his body. But it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, and after a few moments he whined with both the pleasure and the torture of it not being what he _really_ wanted. He held Light’s gaze and whispered, “More,” grinning when Light added another finger and sat up to push him down on his back, scissoring him open gently but insistently. He gasped loudly as Light’s fingers brushed against his prostate, spreading his legs as wide as possible and trying to pull Light on top of him.

 

“Is this what you wanted, L?” Light knelt between L’s splayed legs, curling his fingers up against that spot as he moved faster, slicking himself now. It made him smile to see L hungry and writhing, each of his breaths exhaled as ‘ahs’ of pleasure. “Is this what you craved?” Light pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed before moving to lean over L and line himself up at the man’s entrance. L immediately tried to push himself down onto Light’s cock, but Light’s eyes flashed and he grabbed the collar, hooking his fingers into it to keep him still. “Careful!” He leaned forward on his elbow, their lips so close but not touching, whispering quieter as he moved to penetrate him slowly, “Careful, L…..shhhhhh….”

 

L was staring right into Light’s eyes, trembling as he _finally_ felt Light’s cock sliding into him, filling him up inch by inch until he nearly laughed with the relief and rightness of it. Light’s hand on his collar, Light’s body pressing into him and withdrawing, thrusting and retreating as they had mimicked on the tennis court so long ago. L did laugh at last as he wrapped all his limbs around Light to draw him as close as possible, smiling up at the man he loved and who loved him back. _I give you this, my self, my life, my love. You give me the same, and thrill me, challenge me, defeat and resurrect me each night._

 

Light pressed his lips to L’s as he thrust deeper, faster. L’s hips were lifting to meet his movements, and they were in perfect synchrony, the puzzle pieces pressed and slotted so smoothly with no fighting needed to fit. His hand moved from L’s collar to entwine into his hand, breaking the kiss to pant soft moans against his neck. “Squeeze me... _make_ me come…” He gasped open-mouthed as L immediately did, spilling into him as he gasped L’s name and reached between them to stroke L to completion too. It didn’t take much, just a couple stokes and L was shuddering hard, mouth seeking out Light’s desperately to kiss him through it, to claim him in all ways and be claimed.

 

L unwrapped his trembling legs from around Light’s waist, letting them slide down to plop to the bed, boneless and sticky and complete. “Kami….” His fingers stroked through Light’s hair, seeing the dreams of conquerors and gods alike in those amber eyes. Saw himself reflected there, a part of it all, no less a god for his submission. Because doesn’t the mirror possess the light? Reflect and sharpen it, and such brilliance is wasted without the image formed.

 

Light kissed him tenderly once more before pulling out, ignoring the soft huff of a pout from L, and instead moving behind him to hold him close. He pulled the covers up over them and pressed his lips to L’s neck just to breathe and _be_ _here_. Quietly, “I couldn’t have gone on without you.” _I love you._ He laughed softly, “Tomorrow’s going to be fun. I know you can do it.” He curled around L, letting long fingers find his and push between them. Dreamily, “We’ll be free soon.”

 

L hummed contentedly in response, murmuring over his shoulder, “You resolved my...problem. Aren’t you going to put it on me now?”

 

Light grinned against his shoulder, biting it playfully. “I think it can wait until morning.”

 

L brought their entwined hands to his lips, mouthing over their fingers. “But I’ll probably just have a new ‘problem’ in the morning.”

 

“Are you complaining about having to resolve it again?”

  
“No, kami.” L smiled, pressing back against Light’s warmth, his fire, and basking in it like the sun. _And oh... how you shine._ "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please let me know if so! <3
> 
> Title from this poem:
> 
> I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.  
> Whatever I see I swallow immediately  
> Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike.  
> I am not cruel, only truthful ‚  
> The eye of a little god, four-cornered.  
> Most of the time I meditate on the opposite wall.  
> It is pink, with speckles. I have looked at it so long  
> I think it is part of my heart. But it flickers.  
> Faces and darkness separate us over and over...
> 
> -Mirror, by Sylvia Plath


End file.
